Kaizen Hawk
Kaizen Hawk is a Double Action revolver using the .500 S&W Magnum handgun ammunition. It was originally designed as a last resort weapon for snipers and marksmen, but it proved itself well as a backup weapon. Designer: Kaizen Corp. Inspired by the Greyhawk 55 marksman's backup pistol from Dead Frontier. First Generation Weight: 4 lbs (around 2 kg) (unloaded). 5 lbs (around 2 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: Around 400mm Length: Around 500 mm Caliber: .500 S&W Magnum Capacity: 5 rounds Recoil: Managable for a pistol due to recoil reducing features Accuracy: Slightly above average, best in class for pistol Firing Mode: Double Action Effective range: Around 230 yards Competitors * VAC Gunslinger * PPF Firestarter Kaizen Hawk ALRR Custom made version of the normal Hawk Competes in the 9th cycle of the 1st Perpetual Competition of the PMG Wiki. The regular Hawk still works as a last resort marksman's weapon, but it was decided that an improved version would be developed. Inspired by the autorevolvers over the course of history, the Desert Eagle, and the SSI RAZR Mk. I, Kaizen Corp. engineers mated a modified long stroke gas piston to the Hawk, creating the 'A'utomatic 'L'ong 'R'ange 'R'evolver in the process. The piston inside the "slide" itself manipulates the hammer, cocking the hammer in the process. It fires from the 6 o'clock chamber to improve weapon balance and mitigate some recoil. If the semi-auto system fails, the SA/DA trigger takes the place. All ALRRs have standard cylinder and hammer covers to keep out contaminants (increasing reliability). After the design was refined, the autorevolver was unleashed into the market, and quickly became quite valued in the hunting group and in the military. A pistol to carbine style conversion kit added a bipod, reinforced retractable stock, a hammer cover/shroud (not shown), scope mounts, and a barrel extension, this became very common backup weapon among marksmen and snipers in various armed forces and alw enforcement agencies around the world, intended to be used when he/she ran out of ammunition for the dedicated rifle. Law enforcement particulary value this weapon, due to the ALRR being more maneuverable than a rifle while looking less threatening (than weapons other than handguns) and easily modified to have similar performance to the rifle. Military and law enforcement versions have a threaded barrel for a suppressor. At request, a short stroke piston variant is available, decreasing recoil at the cost of additional some reliability. The manufacturer of the SSI RAZR redesigned their design in response. Kaizen Corp. engineers actually praised the RAZR redesign, but it still uses a recoil operated system. Kaizen Corp. argues that the long stroke gas piston system allows the use of much more powerful rounds than recoil operates designs, while reducing some recoil by venting. Gas operated designs have the advantage of having lower reocil than their recoil operated cousins, better reliability (due to less moving parts and the fact that the powerful gas operated piston can push contaminants out). In response to an accusation saying that the ALRR lacks a thumb protector, Kaizen Corp. released a video showing the engineer pulling out the retractable thumb protector on top of the grip. The ALRR is lighter and uses more powerful rounds than the GASR, while accuracy, reliability, and its signature Japanese build quality are on par with the GASR, as it is not mass produced (its custom and hand made, and the process takes 2 days to build one). Its use in armed forces and law enforcement plus the positive reviews of the service members demonstrate who is king, says Kaizen Corp. In response to a SSI test, Kaizen Corp. released a statement condemning the inaccuracy of the test. "This test is a joke, as they did not even bother to fire the ALRR, as it simply fell in the water. Therefore, it is not an accurate comparison between the 2 competitors." Details of the test, taken from the RAZR page: "In a short public demonstration at their own Dunkirk over-water range, a RAZR Mk.II and a Hawk ALRR they {SSI} had purchased - and waited two days for the shipping process to even begin - were placed in identical floating pads and sent downrange. The RAZR was struck by a gentle wave and got wet, and was promptly picked up and fired all 6 rounds in smooth motion. The Hawk quickly tipped and slid right into the Channel; though Kaizen Corp. received a dry weapon returned, the video does not show any of Sterne's employees going out to retrieve it." Kaizen Corp. in partnership with the United States Armed Forces and Japan Self-Defence Forces, the ALRR (military version) was subjected to some torture tests, and passed with flying colors. These include but are not limited to: * Burying it in dirt, letting it sit for 5 minutes, pulling it out, and fired. Repeat procedure with sand. * Running it over with a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor going at 60 MPH. Picked up and fired. Then doing the same with the car going 15 MPH. * Flung against a brick wall then fired. * Dropped on concrete from 4 feet then fired. * Dunked in (pond) water then fired. * Firing tests. 20K rounds. Inspection every 1,000 rounds fired. Done in 70 degrees F, 120 degrees F, and 30 degrees F. * Frozen in a block of ice for 1 day. Freed from the ice and then fired. * Heated for 5 minutes and fired. * A bullet was lodged in the barrel. The ALRR was fired to try to free the chamber then tested for accuracy. A law enforcement official was reportedly used an ALRR to disable the pistol of another officer trying to commit suicide. Some safari expedition leaders (and some of their clients) carry Hawk ALRRs as sidearms, in case their main rifle fails (or runs dry). The .500 S&W Magnum has been used successfully to kill African game (elephant, cape buffalo, etc.) and the increased ROF, power, and reliability (compared to RAZR for reliability only) of the ALRR is desirable, while the recoil is manageable. This is the choice sidearm of many hunters (especially big game hunters), who chose this revolver over the Mateba and RAZR. Weight: 5 lbs (around 2.3 kg) (unloaded). 6 lbs (around 2.7 kg) (loaded). Carbine conversion adds 1 pound. Barrel length: Around 400mm. Barrel extension adds another 200mm to barrel length Length: Around 500 mm for unconverted version. Caliber: .500 S&W Magnum Capacity: 5 round magazine Recoil: Manageable for a pistol, carbine conversion reduces recoil by 50% Accuracy: Slightly above average, best in class for pistol. Carbine conversion increases accuracy. Firing Mode: Semi-automatic (DA/SA combination trigger) Effective range: Around 230 yards. Carbine conversion increases effective range by 120 yards. Category:66mazda Category:Revolvers Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Pistols